DESCRIPTION (provided by investigator): This Phase II SBIR application requests 24-months of support for developing and testing CD-ROM materials for a state-of-the-art drug abuse prevention program called Life Skills Training (LST). LST is a school-based drug abuse prevention program targeting students in middle and/or junior high school. The program's effectiveness has been well established with over 20 years of rigorous empirical research, and with over six years of long-term follow-up data. The proposed CD-ROM will be based on the original LST model and will consist of interactive video material designed to teach drug resistance skills, normative education, and general life skills. The resulting CD-ROM materials will facilitate the adoption and utilization of a proven drug abuse prevention program in a flexible and engaging format. This product can be used in a variety of settings, including in an after-school program and in the home setting. In Phase II, the prototype material will be finalized, produced and evaluated in a randomized control field trial. This project offers the potential for extending the reach of an already proven prevention approach to adolescents in an after-school and/or home setting.